


Care

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Caring, Cheating, F/M, Love, different, new, sister's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khloe Jacobson has always lived in the shadows of her older sister, Kelsey. She always got the boy, she always got the A, she always had perfect hair, perfect clothes and everyone loved her. Kelsey's new boyfriend comes home to meet Kelsey and Khloe's parents one day and Khloe is definitely in for a shock when she finds out who he is, and an even bigger one when they both figure out that he likes her a whole lot more than he likes her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

“How can you eat that stuff?” One of my best friends, Claire, said as she looked down at my pasta with an incredibly disgusted expression. “Uhm, it’s food. I’m hungry. I pick it up on my fork, put it in my mouth, chew a little, and swallow.” She ignored the comment and proceeded to lecture me. “I mean, do you even realise how many carbs and calories there are in that pot?” To be snarky, I picked up the pot of pasta and looked underneath. “Carbs, 43.2, Calories, 221.” Claire sent me a death glare.  
“Do you even KNOW what that’s going to do to your body?”  
“Yeah; prevent it from anorexia.” Claire let out a childish little huff.  
“I can’t afford to eat that stuff and you take it for granted.”  
“What do you mean you can’t ‘afford’ it? You’re a flaming stick, Claire. Have you SEEN my thighs in comparison to yours?”  
“Yeah. Mine have almost a two inch gap between them and yours have barely a millimetre.” She had her bitch face at the ready. My eyes widened and I picked up my cup. She knew I’d do it; I’d done it to Alexandria, an ex-friend of ours. “Did you just call me fat?”  
“Well, you’re not exactly… thin… are you?” I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. If she thought she could say things like this to me and get away with it, she had another thing coming. She should have known I wouldn’t put up with it. “Sizes 4-6 are not fat, you anorexic little whore.”  
“4-6 are disgusting. 2 is hot and exactly what boys want.”  
“You think boys want your elbows and hip bones cutting into them when all they wanna do is give you a hug? I think not.” I rolled my eyes and put my cup down, deciding not to stoop so low as to throw it on her. I grabbed my bag and left in a huff. I could feel everyone’s eyes on my back as I left after the scene we’d caused. I just couldn’t be bothered anymore.

“Hey, mom.” I said, picking up the phone.  
“Claire’s mom just phoned me a few minutes ago.”  
“For fucks sake, mother, we’re twenty three, not nine.” I rolled my eyes and she sighed a little. I knew she agreed with my point. “I know, sweetheart. They’re ridiculous sometimes, but you need to refrain from calling her names.”  
“She called me fat. I defended myself and called her anorexic.” Mom laughed a little bit and I could tell she was trying to keep herself from it. She said, “Well, for one, you’re nowhere near fat. She had no right to call you that. What started this argument?”  
“My pasta.”  
“Pasta? Pasta caused this?”  
“Yeah. She was going on about how she couldn’t eat it because it would risk losing her thigh gap and then asked how many carbs and calories was in it. So I told her.” Mom laughed again. I laughed a little, too, this time. “And then told her it keeps me from getting anorexic and then she got mad.”  
“Khloe, you can’t say things like that.”  
“Evidently, I can.” I could practically feel mom rolling her eyes at me. She wasn’t mad at me. She knew just how screwed up in the head Claire was and DEFINITELY knew how shitty she treated me all of the time. “You haven’t changed a bit since you were thirteen years old, young lady.”  
“Oh, I know.”  
“I’ll call you back later. Your sister’s here with her new boyfriend.”  
“Okay, see you later m-”  
“Wait, why don’t you come meet him, too?”  
“Alright, I’ll be there soon. Love you.” Meeting my sister’s new boyfriend; now THAT was going to be interesting. 

Kelsey gave me a hug before I’d gotten chance to even get more than a step into the house. There was a tall boy/man talking to my mom with his back to us. He looked to be maybe a few inches below six feet tall. Looking at him from the back, he didn’t look like the type of guy that my sister would usually go for. He was wearing black jeans with a black leather jacket and black army boots, half laced. His shoulders were broad, which WAS something Kelsey would go for. She found it hot when guys had wide shoulders and/or they were buff. “Hey, Kels.” I said, still trapped in her grasp. She pulled away with a massive grin on her face. Her makeup was perfect; there were no smudges or faults anywhere, despite her having her face in my shoulder a second before. I wasn’t wearing any. “Khloe, you just have to meet him. You’ll LOVE him.” I wasn’t so sure. I never liked her boyfriends. They were always ridiculously hot but no matter how hot, it could never mask the fact that they were all complete and utter douches. “Sure, Kels. I’ll love him. Just like the others…” She swatted my upper arm and rolled her eyes.  
“I’m serious, Khloe. I know for a FACT you’ll like him.” She grabbed my wrist and proceeded to pull me towards her boyfriend of three (I think?) weeks. “How do you figure this?” I asked as she dragged me across the hall and into the living room.  
“Music.” This confused me and I’m sure my expression showed it. Kelsey grabbed onto the boy’s upper arm and leaned into him a little. He turned his head to kiss her and she met the kiss, gladly. “Rian, this is my sister, Khloe. Khloe this is-”  
“Rian Dawson…” I cut her off and said exactly what she was going to tell me. “You’re Rian Dawson.”  
“I am.” My eyes were still wide with realisation that Rian Dawson was stood in my mom’s living room AND dating my sister. “And you’re dating my sister.”  
“Yes.”  
“But… you’re actually cool…” Rian and my mom burst into fits of laughter while my sister stood there and glared at me. “Sorry… Uhm, I mean… Uhm…”  
“It’s okay. You’re a fan then?”  
“Uhm, yeah.”  
“And she didn’t tell you?” I shook my head, my eyes still wide. All I could think was ‘oh my gosh Rian Dawson is stood right. In. Front. Of. Me’. Rian pushed his face into my sister’s neck. “Kelsey, you’re a mean girl.” Kelsey rolled her eyes and pushed Rian away from her.  
“Whatever.” She stormed out of the room, clearly upset about something.  
“Kels…” Rian started to go after her but I grabbed his wrist.  
“I’ll go.”

Kelsey was sat on the floor in the corner of the bedroom we used to share. She was curled into a ball like those people having a melt-down, except she wasn’t holding the sides of her head or rocking back and forth. “Kelsey?” I didn’t think she was crying, but she was definitely upset about something. “Kelsey, what’s wrong?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I was kidding when I said that, Kels.” I told her, referring to when I told Rian he was cool, which implied that he was too good for my sister. I wasn’t kidding, though. Kelsey treated all of her boyfriends like absolute rubbish and leeched off of every single one of them. But she was my sister and I still loved her; I couldn’t not. “No you weren’t. You don’t think I’m good enough for him. You think I’m a no good whore.”  
“Kelsey, you KNOW that isn’t true. I love you.”  
“No you DON’T! You’ve always HATED me!”  
“This is silly.” Which it was. I was starstruck by having Rian Dawson stood in front of me and starstruck girls tend to say silly things sometimes, for example: “But… you’re actually cool…” in front of their sister. “I can’t be bothered to have another argument with someone I love today, Kels. I won’t do it. Especially over something as silly as this.” She gave me the middle finger and put her head back in her knees, seething. I left the room and slammed the door. I stormed past mom and Rian and straight to my car. I didn’t need this. Not today.

Rian  
“Are they always like this? I thought twins were supposed to be close…” My girlfriend, Kelsey’s sister, Khloe, had just stormed out of the house after a silly argument. “They always used to be close. They’ve fought none stop since they started high school and got worse in college. It’s been so many years since I’ve seen them happy together.” I nodded.  
“I better go and check on her.” I left Kelsey’s mother without another word and tracked up the stairs.

Kelsey was sat in the corner, leaning against the wall. “You okay, baby?” She shook her head and stood up. “Need a hug?” She nodded and walked towards me with her arms open wide. I met her hug and pulled her close to me. Over the past few weeks, I’d discovered just how much of a bitch Kelsey could be, but also how sweet and caring she was. She really did love her sister, but apparently had difficulty showing it. 

“Alex, I’m home!” Instead of a response, all I could hear from up the stairs were groans. I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen for a drink. Jack was sat up on the table with a coke. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I wanted to talk to Alex but that got thrown out the window, so I decided to raid your fridge instead.”  
“Fair enough.” I heard a thud from upstairs, followed by excessive giggling. I looked at Jack in disgust. “Do I even wanna know?”  
“Nope. So how did meeting Kelsey’s mom go?” I gave him a look. “What happened?”  
“She had an argument with her sister.”  
“Over what?”  
“Well her sister’s a fan and established who I was. And then clarified that I was dating Kelsey. And then said something along the lines of ‘but you’re cool’.” Jack burst out laughing and almost spilt his coke. “Not funny, Jack. Kelsey went on a rage upstairs and they screamed it out. And then her sister stormed out of the house.”  
“I think I like this girl.”  
“She made Kelsey cry.” Jack rolled his eyes, looking bored.  
“EVERYTHING makes Kelsey cry. She’s a wimp, Rian.” I glared at him and cracked a coke open. “You know it’s true.” And I did. I didn’t want to admit it. I mean, Kelsey was my girlfriend and I really did like her. I couldn’t turn around and bitch about her with my best friend. Apparently he could see me getting a little mad and changed the subject with, “So what was her sister like, except the whole making Kelsey cry thing?”  
“Sarcastic and awkward.”  
“Sarcastic and awkward? How do those two traits fit together, Ri?” I rolled my eyes.  
“Well she made a sarcastic comment and then got awkward about it.” Jack gave me a confused look and said, “Well, okay then. What was she wearing?” He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes.  
“Jack, it’s the middle of winter; no booty shorts for you.” Jack gave me an exasperated look and I grinned at him. “I don’t remember what she was wearing. I’m not a pervert like you.”  
“Okay then, what was Kelsey wearing.”  
“A blue dress wi- you little shit…” Jack started to laugh. “She’s my girlfriend. I’m allowed to look her up. Wait… No… fuck…” By this point, he was in hysterics laughing at me. “Well done…” I muttered under my breath.


End file.
